A peripheral electronic component, such as a computer hard disk drive, floppy disk drive. Optical disk reader or an uninterruptable power supply, is conventionally mounted to an electronic system, such as a computer workstation or a personal computer, using screws and electrically coupled using cables. Typically, a peripheral electronic component is provided with threaded mounting screw holes of standard size, position and location. In addition. electronic systems are fashioned to receive peripheral electronic components by having apertures corresponding in size and location to the mounting screw holes. The peripheral electronic component can be attached to the electronic system by aligning the apertures and the mounting screw holes, inserting screws into the apertures and then using a screw driver or similar tool to advance the screws into the mounting screw holes. Similarly, the peripheral electronic component can be removed from the electronic system by using a screw driver to withdraw the screws from the screw holes and removing the screws from the apertures. However, this method proves costly due to the time that must be expended for the operation of attaching the screws.
In recent years, a rise in the number of electronic system manufacturers along with an increase in consumer demand for low prices within the computer market has increased the pressure on manufacturing operations to quickly and inexpensively assemble electronic systems. Indeed, some manufacturers of personal computers track the number of times a chassis must be touched by an operator and the length of time each chassis is touched. Electronic system manufacturers must also address the popular demand for peripheral electronic component upgrading by the end-user and the ongoing need for troubleshooting and replacing failed peripheral electronic components within an electronic systems.